Une Autre Homme
by lucie logan
Summary: Après dix ans d'absence, Stiles revient dans sa ville natale mais il a changer il est devenu un loup-garou. Une amitié caché va vous être révéler couple Stiles/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Un Autre Homme: Chapitre 1:**

Cela faisait maintenant dix ans que Stiles Stilinsky avait quitté sa ville natale et neuf ans qu'il était un loup-garou. Aujourd'hui, Stiles revenait à Beacon Hills pour fêté l'anniversaire de son père. Pendant dix ans, il n'avait pu se résoudre à revenir le voir. Mais sa meute avaient su le convaincre de revenir surtout que son père et Jackson lui manquaient. Un ans avant qu'il ne quitte la ville, Jackson et lui était devenuent des amis très unit mais ça personne ne le savait sauf son père. Tout avait commencé après la première transformation de Scott McCall son frère de coeur...

**/FLASHBACK/**

_A peine une semaine après la première transformation de Scott, celui-ci commença a l'ignoré. Cette situation continua jusqu'à l'anniversaire de la mort de sa mère qui était un jour affreux pour Stiles qui avait toujours eu l'aide de Scott durant cette période. Mais sans l'aide de son frère de cœur, il fit comme son père et sombra dans l'alcool. En fin se soirée, il se fit agrippé par un homme qu'il reconnut être Jackson un gars qui le détestait depuis la primaire._

__Tu ne devrait pas boire comme un trou Stilinsky c'est pas bon pour toi, lui dit Jackson._

__Qu'est-ce que cela peu te faire Whittemore?_

__Cela peu paraître bizarre mais je m'inquiète pour toi depuis des mois tu es triste et amorphe. Et maintenant tu te met à boire mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Stiles c'est quand même pas à cause de McCall que tu es dans cette état là?_

__Non ce n'est pas à cause de Scott... Aujourd'hui, c'est le jour de la mort de ma mère._

_Jackson de dit mot mais entraîna Stiles vers la sortie après avoir dit au barman de mettre la consommation de Stiles sur sa note. Jackson le ramena chez lui, entra sans frappé et trouva le shérif couché sur le canapé avec une bouteille a la main en voyant cela il leva les yeux aux ciel mais continua son chemin vers la chambre de l'hyperactif. Quand il y arrivèrent, il déposa Stiles sur son lit puis voulu s'en allé mais il entendit une voix lui dire de "resté" croyant que le jeune homme qui était couché rêvait il continua mais il entendit un voix plus forte lui dire:_

__Jackson s'il te plaît me laisse pas seule. Je te promet de ne le dire a personne mais s'il te plaît ne me laisse pas._

_Jackson accepta et se coucha a coté de Stiles. Le lendemain quand ils se réveillèrent, Jackson demanda à Stiles pourquoi il était dans un bar plus que ivre. Durant toute la journée, ils parlèrent de leurs vies et à la fin de la journée, ils étaient devenu meilleur amis. Six mois après, Stiles décida de quitter la ville et d'allé vivre chez son oncle, il fit par de son choix à son père puis à Jackson qui acceptèrent son choix. Le soir même Jackson l'aida a faire ses valises et a les mettre dans la voiture, ils se prirent dans les bras, Jackson promit de ne dirent a personne où il se trouvait et Stiles promit de revenir de revenir dans cinq ans après cela son père le conduisit à l'aéroport. Deux semaines après sont arrivés, Stiles changea de numéro de portable et ne revint plus à Beacon Hills avant des années._

**/FIN FLASHBACK/**

En arrivant à Beacon Hills, Stiles se dirigea vers la maison de son père, il se gara devant et alla toqué a la porte d'entrée mais personne ne lui répondit alors il décida d'allé au commissariat pour salué son père. Quand il rentra dans le commissariat, Charlotte, la standardiste voulu criée son nom mais Stiles lui fit signe de se taire avant qu'elle aille pu prononcé une syllabe et lui murmura:

_Bonjour Charlotte. Est-ce que mon père est là?

_Bonjour Stiles. Oui, il est dans son bureau,lui répondit Charlotte sur le même ton.

_Tu pourrait m'aidée, je voudrais lui faire une surprise.

_Oui, bien sûr, de quoi as-tu besoin?

_D'une cagoule, de ton arme de service et d'une bonne actrice.

Dix minutes plus tard, on pu entendre un cri strident retentir dans tout le commissariat. A peine une minutes après que le cri ai retentis tout les policiers encerclèrent une standardiste apeuré pris en otage par un homme cagoulé avec une arme. Le shérif s'avança et dit d'une voix sévère:

_Vous êtes encerclé, vous ne pouvez plus vous échappé alors relâché votre otage.

_Mais je ne veut allé nul par, je suis juste venu te salué papa, dit Stiles en retirant sa cagoule.

Le shérif John Stilinsky resta choqué un instant avant de sauté sur son fils pour l'enlacé.

_Tu m'as tellement manqué! Depuis quand est-ce que tu es là?

_Je viens juste d'arrivé

_Tu n'as pas tenu ta promesse Genim, dit son père en s'éloignant.

_Je sais mais je ne me sentait pas encore près a revenir

_Tu aurais pu m'envoyé un message, me prévenir.

_...

_Tu sais que Jackson est furieux, quand il as su que tu ne reviendrais pas il s'est renfermé sur lui-même il ne parle a plus personne sauf a Lydia et encore si sa continu ils vont rompre.

_Excuse-moi papa. Je n'y avait pas pensé.

_Bon c'es pas gras. Tu reste combien de temps?

_Deux semaines.

_Charlotte, je prend deux semaines de vacances.

_D'accord chef, répondit Charlotte.

_Allé viens on rentre à la maison.

_A la maison ou chez la mère de Scott?

Tout le commissariat pu voir le shérif rougir jusqu'au oreilles.

_Comment tu as su?

_Avant de venir ici, je suis passé a la maison j'ai toqué mais comme tu ne répondait pas j'ai demandé a la voisine et elle ma dit soit le commissariat ou chez madame McCall.

_D'accord on va chez Mélissa.

Ils sortirent du commissariat et allèrent vers leurs voitures respective. Le shérif en voyant la voiture demanda à son fils si il ne l'avait pas volé.

_Bien sûr que non que je l'ai pas volé on me l'as offert. Papa... tu connais la situation de Scott?

_Oui

_OK alors je dois te dire que j'en suis un aussi.

_Depuis quand?

_Neuf ans

_Et c'est ta meute qui te la offerte ta voiture?

_Oui

_OK alors maintenant que c'est dit on va chez Mélissa?

_Je te rejoins là-bas.

_Pourquoi?

_En deux minutes j'y serai, toi y dois te valoir dix minutes.

_OK, râla son père, à dans dix minutes.

Dix minutes après, Stiles se gara devant la maison de Mélissa McCall. Stressant il ne put s'empêché d'appelé sa meute.

_Allô, dit la voix de son Alpha Sam.

_Sam je vais mourir !

_Pourquoi?! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?, paniqua Sam.

_Mon père m'emmène chez Scott!

_Bon Dieu ce n'est que ça! Tu nous fait une peur panique!, hurla Lucas un membre de la meute.

_Il faut que tu respire Stiles, lui dit Sonia sa meilleure ami.

_Je sais mais c'est dûr.

_Ca va allé, Stiles, sors de la voiture et va toqué à la porte, lui dit Véronique la femme de son Alpha.

Stiles sortis de la voiture s'approcha de la porte et dit à son portable:

_Voila j'ai toqué. Dommage que vous ne soyez pas là, vous me manquez.

La porte s'ouvrit

_Toi aussi tu nous manque, cria toute la meute

_Faites attention à vous.

_Toi aussi, dit Damien.

Stiles raccrocha et leva la tête pour croisé le regard de Mélissa.

_Bonjour Madame, dit Stiles.

_Bonjour Stiles, entre, dit Mélissa McCall.

Il rentra pour se faire prendre directement dans une étreinte douce et chaleureuse

_Tu nous as manqués, dit Mélissa en pleurant

_C'est qui Grand-Mére?, demanda deux voix a l'unisson.

Ils se séparèrent et Stiles s'accroupis devant les deux enfants une filles et un garçon et leurs dit en souriant:

_Bonjour je m'appelle Stiles et vous?

_Je m'appelle Sarah, lui dit la fille en lui rendant son sourire.

_Et moi je m'appelle Lucas, dit le garçon en lui rendant son sourire en dix fois plus fort.

_On t'aimes bien, dirent les deux petits en même temps en lui prenant la main et le tirant vers le salon.

_Papa on sait fait un nouveau copain, cria Lucas.

Stiles sourit, un sourit qui disparut quand il heurta le mur. Stiles fut coincé entre le mur et son agresseur qui n'était personne d'autre que son ancien frère de coeur qui lui grognait dessus.

_Bonjour Scott, dit-il d'une voix neutre.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fait là?

_Je suis venu fêté l'anniversaire de mon père mais ne te traquasse pas je ne reste que deux semaine puis je m'en vais, répondit-il avec hargne.

En entendant ce tons Scott le lâcha et recula prenant son fils dans ses bras puis s'assis dans le canapé avec Allison sa femme. Stiles s'assis à côté de son père et demanda a Mélissa comment elle allait. Voilà deux heure qu'ils parlèrent tranquillement quand Scott dit avec un froncement de sourcils:

_Tu sent bizarrement.

Stiles regarda son père pour savoir si il pouvait lui dire celui-ci approuva alors il regarda Scott et lui dit:

_C'est normal, je suis un loup-garou.

_Quoi?

_Je...suis...un...loup...garou, articula Stiles.

_Ouais, c'est ça. Comment toi un pauvre humain as-tu pu devenir un loup-garou.

_Je..., mais il fut coupé par la sonnerie de son téléphone.

_Allô, grogna-t-il comme salutation.

_Heureusement que je téléphone, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

_Salut Sam, tu as mis le haut-parleur.

_OUIIII! cria toute la meute.

_Je fait de même, je suis chez Scott, je vais vous présenté.

_OK, dit Sam.

Stiles pris une photo de Scott et présenta:

_Voila Scott.

_Ouah! Il es beau, cria Julia.

Une photo d'Allison

_Voici Allison SA FEMME.

_Flûte, gémit Julia.

Une photo de son père

_Voila mon père

Une photo de Mélissa

_Voici la futur madame Stilinsky

_A SUIVRE..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Un Autre Homme: Chapitre 2:**

_Pou...pourquoi tu l'as appelée comme ça?, demanda le shérif.

_Papa, je ne suis pas aveugle en temps que loup-garou je n'aurait pas pu raté la bague à son doigt, dit Stiles.

_Tu ne mérite pas d'être un loup-garou, gronda Scott.

Plusieurs grognement se firent entendre au téléphone.

_Je pense que ma meute n'est pas d'accord avec toi, grogna Stiles.

_Je m'en fiche de ta 'sois-disant' meute. Tu...ne...mérite...pas...d'être...un...LOUP-GAROU!,dit Scott en hurlant la fin de sa phrase.

Stiles commença à se transformer et Scott également, Stiles allait se jetter sur Scott quand on entendit un hurlement au bout du fil puis une personne parla:

_Stiles calme-toi, Stiles! Si tu l'attaque c'est Jack qui se transformera et tu sais qu'il n'y a que toi pour le calmer. Donc tu te CALME! ,hurla l'alpha

_D'accord. Désolé Jack, dit Stiles après sa transformation.

_C'est rien mon coeur, dit Jack

_Je t'aime, murmura Stiles en fesant un sourire éblouissant.

_Je t'aime aussi mon amour, j'ai envie d'être près de toi.

_Si seulement tu pouvait l'être mon coeur, soupira tristement Stiles

_Stiles veut-tu qu'ont viennent?, demanda Sam

_Oui sam.

_D'accord, ont arrivent

_YES! , cria toute la meute.

_Tu sais ce que tu dois faire Stiles, dit sérieusement l'alpha

_Oui. Jack je suis désolé mais je dois allé le voir. Tu peut embrassé Bryan pour moi, s'il te plait.

_Ok mon amour, a bientôt.

_A BIENTÔT STILES ! , hurla la meute avant de raccroché.

Tout à coup, on entendit la porte d'entré claqué contre le mur et en deux seconde se fut un Jackson faché qui rentra dans le salon et hurla:

_Tu m'as mentis Stiles!

_Je sais, répondit ce dernier

_Et c'est tout ce que sa te fait. Bien puisque c'est comme ça je ne te dirais pas que j'ai eu un fils et que tu es son parrain...

_Quoi!? ,hurla Stiles

_Ben oui qui voulais-tu que je choisis?

_Danny?

_Non, j'ai pas voulu. Il m'as fait trop de coup vache.

_A ok et quand je pourrait le voir et comment il s'appelle?

_Il s'appel Joshua et pour le moment il est chez Derek

_Cool on peut aller le voir? Je dois justement lui parler à Derek

_D'accord

_Heu... Stiles? C'est qui Bryan?, demanda le shériff

_Ah...heu c'est mon fils?, répondit timidement Stiles

_QUOI!?, hurlèrnt toutes les personnes dans la pièce

_Mais tu n'est pas gay?, demanda Mélissa McCall (futur Stilinski)

_Si je l'ai adopté mais il me ressemble comme deux goutte d'eaux, sourit Stiles

_Et c'est qui le parrain?

_Il en a deux: toi, Jackson et l'autre vous le saurez quand il viendra.

_Yes, je suis parrain na-na-ni-na-nè-re, cria Jackson.

Tout le monde souria à son comportement sauf Scott (évidemment). Après cela tout le monde pris chacun sa voiture et se dirigèrent vers le Manoir se garèrent devant le Manoir où Derek les attendaient sur le porche. il avait le regard tourné vers la voiture inconnu mais quand il vit qui en sortis, il sourit sourire que Stiles lui rendit, il rentrèrent tous dans le Manoir et allèrent s'assoir dans le salon ou jouaient un peit garçon blond aux yeux bleu jouais sur le tapis placé au centre de la pièce. Joshua en voyant son père sauta dans ses bras en criant:

_PAPAAA!

_Joshua je voudrai te présenté ton parrain...

_C'est qui, c'est qui? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas présenté? Tu me dis c'est qui? Papa s'il te plait dis-moi? dis-moi dis-moi dis-moi...

_Je voudrai bien te le dire mes tu m'empêche de parler

_C'est de ta faute tu aurais du me le présenté avant na, dit Joshua en lui tirant la langue ce qui fit rire Stiles.

Joshua en entend rire près de lui il tourna la tête vers le son et vit une personne qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu. Il alla vers lui se qui fit arrêté le rire de Stiles qui le regarda venir vers lui en souriant. Quand Joshua fut en face de lui il lui demanda:

_C'est toi mon parrain?

_Oui

_Pourquoi t'es pas venu me voir plus tôt?

_Parce que cela fait a peine trente minutes que je sais que tu existe

_Comment sa se fait?

_J'était partis en voyage et ton père me l'as dit quand il as su que j'était revenu

_Et tu va resté ici maintenant?; demanda Joshua curieux

Maintenant que la question que tout le monde se posais fut dites tout le monde regarda Stiles.

_Je sais pas il faut que j'en parle avec mon fils, répondit Stiles

_Ta un fils?, dirent en coeur Joshua et Derek

_Oui, il a huit ans et ton père est un de ses parrains

_C'est qui l'autre?, demanda Derek

_Ben je vous le diraient quand il arrivera avec Jack

_C'est qui Jack?, demanda Derek

_C'est mon fiancé, on va bientôt se marié, répondit Stiles gêné

_QUOI!?, crièrent tous les personnes présente dans la pièce sauf Joshua qui était retourné joué.

_Oh, je ne vous l'avais pas dit? Enfet, je suis rentré pour fêté l'anniversaire de mon père mais aussi pour demander a Derek et Jackson d'être mes témoins et pour tous vous invités; répondit Stiles

_Je serais heureux d'être ton témoin Stiles, dit Jackson en souriant.

_Moi aussi Stiles mais je veux d'abord savoir pourquoi moi et pas Scott, demanda Derek avec un sourire.

_C'est hors de question!, cria Scott, jamais je serai le témoin d'une tapette.

_Tu as ta réponse Derek, sourit amèrement Stiles

_Ouais

_Bon Derek j'aimerai te demandé ta permission pour que ma meute viennent ici?, demanda sérieusement Stiles

_Bien sûr! Combien vous êtes?

_Nous sommes seize, répondit Stiles.

_D'accord et quand arrivent-ils?

_Ils sont a l'entré de la ville

_Déja?

_Ils attendent ta réponse depuis que je suis arrivés au Manoir

_Ils peuvent venir

_Merci Derek, dit Stiles en sortant sont portable de sa poche

Stiles fit le numéro de son alpha qui répondit a la première sonnerie

_Alors?

_Vous pouvez venir, je vous attend au Manoir Hale

_D'accord, ont arrivent...heu Stiles... Julia a pris la camionnette

_Oh mon Dieu! Je suis mal barré

Ils raccrochèrent en même temps puis Stiles entendit des freins grinçés et chuchota:

_En non elle est déja là

Puis il sortis suivit de toutes les personnes présentent dans le Manoir. Quand Stiles fut devant la maison une camionnette arriva a toute vitesse, tout le monde recula sauf Stiles qui croisa les bras. La camionnette s'arrêta a dix centimètre de Stiles qui soupira de désespoir.

_C'est bon tu as fini de faire l'idiote, dit Stiles à Sonia sa meilleure amie

_Tu savais que j'arrivais tu aurais pu te bouger non?

_Non sinon tu aurais foncé dans un arbre et ont en a besoin de cette camionnette, répondit Stiles

_Désolée, s'excusa Sonia

_C'est pas grave, dit Stiles, je suis content de te revoir

_Moi aussi Stiles, dit Sonia en sautant sur celui-ci

Ils se séparèrent quand plusieurs voitures arrivèrent. Ils les regardèrent se garés et dexcendre de leurs voitures puis Stiles sauta dans les bras d'un homme avec les cheveux brun clair et les yeux bleu, il mesurait a vu d'oeil un mètre quatres-vingt puis l'embrassa pendant plusieurs minutes quand un garçon de l'âge de Joshua sauta sur Stiles en criant:

_PAPAA!

_Bonjour mon ange ça as été ta journée, demanda Stiles en prenant son fils dans ses bras

_Oui sauf que tu m'as manqué, pleura Bryan

_Je sais mon ange mais je suis là maintenant. Toi et ton père m'avez beaucoup manqué.

_Toi aussi tu nous as manqué mon amour, dit Jack en venant les serrés tout les deux dans ses bras

_Les gars je vais vous présentés. Bonjour Sam

_Bonjour Stiles, vas y fait je t'en pris

_D'accord, alors voila: Derek: l'alpha de la meute de Beacon Hills; Jackson: mon meilleur ami; Joshua: le fils de Jackson et Lydia qui est également mon filleul; Lydia: la fiancé de Jackson; Allison: la femme de mon ancien meilleur ami; Scott: mon ancien meilleur ami; Lucas et Sarah: les enfants de Scott et Allison; Mélissa McCall: ma belle-mère; le shérif: mon père; Isaac; Boyd; Erica; Danny, dit Stiles en prenant une grande inspiration puis il continua, meute de Beacon Hills je vous présente Sam: notre alpha; Véronique sa femme; Sonia: ma meilleur amie; Bryan: mon fils; Jack: mon fiancé; Julia; Damien; Max; Joackim; Stella; Manon; Thomas; Cécile; Geoffrey et Ben.

_Bienvenu a Beacon Hills, maintenant Stiles si tu nous disaient qui est le deuxième parrains de Bryan, dit Derek

_Oui papa, c'est qui?, demanda Bryan

_C'est Derek enfin si il veut bien.

A SUIVRE...


End file.
